Come back Home
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: When she was little, she wished Vakama would come home. When she was older, she wished Nuju would come back. And now, her daughter wishes she would just come home. Angstdrabble thing.


**Don't own Bionicle. I own Sayla, and Siahta. Malvado and Jingo (who I have a horrible tendency to steal) owns to Saya Moonshadow, who pwns.**

* * *

Siahta Metru was only six years old, when she had to deal with separation. When she was little her parents had died-and she was taken in by a grey Horkida by the name of Malvado. She didn't remember her parents of course- they died when she was very young. She dreamed of them sometimes, but only faces and words that dissapeared as soon as the sun rose up.

One of the only people she remembered, was always gone. He had died when she was younger. But he was the only person she remembered. His name, had been Malvado Hordika. He was kind-and was almost a father to her. She even had ended up calling him that-but every time she would, he would be a sad look on his face, and tell her not to say that.

But little Siahta wouldn't understand why-until a few years later, when she finally grew up, and realized, that the Hordika WASN'T her father. But she still called him Daddy anyway. He was the only parent she knew. It was like that for a long time-until she was about eight, or nine. Then, she found separation, and pain. Malvado, had left her with a Matoran-his name was Vakama.

He didn't tell her why, he just left her there, with the older boy, while he walked off into the night. She didn't understand. Why did he leave? Did he hate her? Did she do something wrong?

She didn't even know what was going on-until the boy, Vakama had told her, that Malvado was gone. He had to stop her from running away that night, to try and find Malvado-and she ended up crying on the floor, with a Matoran whom she barely knew, trying to comfort her.

She got over it after awhile, but in her heart of hearts, she never stopped looking for Malvado, her father, hoping that he would come back for her.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

When she was nine, she found that Vakama worked.

A lot. He wasn't often home-even if he was, he was always tired, and no fun. So Siahta amused herself for most of the day-wandering around Ta-Metru, trying not to be seen. Even after a year or so living in the City, the Matoran, and everything else, still bothered her. That, and they looked at her funny. Well, it wasn't her fault that she was taller than everyone! It wasn't her fault that she was different.

It's not like she ASKED for it or anything. But she snuck around Ta-Metru, and sometimes, when she was really bored, she dared to venture out farther. But she always retreated back to Vakama's place-sometimes with a cut or something, because, well, quite frankly, she wasn't always the most graceful person.

She liked Vakama enough, she figured. She just wished that he was around more than he usually was. She was still younger, but she understood that the older boy had to work, but still.

At least he could have given her something to do.

_She said "Some days I feel like sit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
_

Then, time passed, and the girl, slowly started to turn into a young teen. When Siahta was thirteen, it wasn't really any secret that she was around in the city-but she still hid anyways.

She didn't like the looks that people gave her. Like they were angry at her. She didn't know why-she hadn't done anything to them after all! But she tried to ignore it. Ta-Metru knew that she was there-somewhere.

The other Metru's probably had heard of her existence, but she didn't really like to be walking out in the middle of the streets. So she stuck to sulking in the shadows, while passing her day by-sometimes appearing in Vakama's forge, or just wandering around.

But it was in Vakama's forge, that she met one of the most important people in her life. She knew of him-only by stories, she had never really even seen him or anything, but she still thought him neat.

It was one day, she was going into Vakama's forge-that she met none other than Lhikan Metru. Golden mask, and stern eyes, he frightened her slightly. But he was kind, and good natured, she learned quickly. He stopped by Vakama's forge a lot, and chatted with him often-well, as often as a Toa could, seeing that they were busy and all.

Vakama had introduced the two-and had mentioned something about a mask, and a high level disk he needed. But then, after that, Siahta learned with great bitterness, that he worked if possible, twice as more as he had. He almost never came home-and if he did, it wasn't while she was there.

It was like he was gone forever. And even though she had lived like that for a good three years, it didn't help the pang of loneliness that she felt-as childish as it seemed. She often wanted to tell Vakama something-whether it was something she had done, or seen, she often waited for Vakama to come home, to tell him.

But he was always so tired, and she didn't want to bother him-so the words she wanted to tell him, died on her lips, and when he left, she regretted not telling him. She hated it. She hated being alone.

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

"Vakama, you need to rest!" "I'm fine!" "No you aren't, this has been at least the third month that you've been there, for Mata Nui knows how long, working away on that mask!" Siahta glared at the Matoran-her eyes burning with anger, and a little hurt.

Even though she was taller than him, his golden colored eyes seemed to burn twice as angry as hers.

"This isn't about you! Turaga Dume requested this mask, and I need to finish it! It's not my fault that the disks won't work!" Vakama snapped back at her.

She shrunk back, but her protests weren't quite silenced. "Then tell him that it doesn't work." She told him quietly, and he sighed, running a hand over his mask.

"I can't. I have to finish this mask, Siahta. I can't just QUIT." He told her, sitting down.

"This is stupid. You're working yourself to death!" Siahta protested, a frown on her face.

Vakama sighed again, and a troubled look came on his face. "It doesn't matter." He mumbled. "I still have to do this." He told her.

"YOU CAN'T!" Siahta protested again, her eyes flaring to life. "You're gonna kill yourself Vakama-over what? Your perfect record of making masks? Does that matter, if you're killing yourself, or becoming obsessed over it?!" Siahta exploded, her eyes budding with tears of rage, and hurt.

She was tired of being ignored. She knew it was childish, but he was really starting to abandon everything besides that stupid mask of his.

_So, I want you to know it's a little fd up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

He had left as soon as she had told him that-and she had sunk down to the floor. It was two weeks later, that he had come home, and everything in the young girls life changed. It had been her birthday-again, she celebrated alone, because, Vakama wasn't home, and to her, it was a pretty private situation.

Vakama had come home, his gold eyes spooked, his breath ragged. He had run the whole way home.

"Vakama, what's wrong?" Siahta asked, springing up.

"Dark…H-Hunters…" He panted out, and Siahta froze. She had heard of the Hunters, coming back around, and had spooked the girl into hiding out even more-less and less outside.

"They have Toa Lhikan!" He told her-his eyes panicked, and Siahta blinked. They…the Hunters had their only Toa? She frowned, and then spotted the thing in Vakama's hand.

"What's that?" She asked him, and he shrugged. "Lhikan told me to take it to the temple." He told her, and Siahta nodded. He left-she following him after insisting it wasn't safe for him to travel alone. The pair had gone to Ga-Metru, into the Great Temple.

Siahta hung back, like she normally did. She watched as Vakama went it-looking around. She saw a pretty Ga-Matoran enter also, her bright blue eyes curious and wondering. Soon enough, four other Matoran-each one from another sector, entered. Blinding light filled the room minutes later-and before Siahta knew it, the Matoran were transformed into Toa-just like her. She learned their names soon enough.

Sorayanna of Water. Matau of Air. Onewa of Stone. Whenua of Earth. Vakama of Fire. And last of all….Nuju, Toa of Ice.

They were the new Toa. Her Teammates. Not all of them were very welcoming of her-Sorayanna didn't really like her, but then again the feeling was Mutual. Matau didn't really like Vakama, so Siahta didn't really like him. She was ok with Whenua, and Onewa, who was pretty nice to her.

But Nuju….she didn't really know what she was with him. He didn't want to be her friend. She had tried, but he pushed her away (typical of a Ko-Matoran) and was cold to her. They had mutual feelings of respect, she guessed doubtfully. He tolerated her. She liked to watch him. She didn't know why…he was just fascinating for some reason. But, like all Toa, things changed. Within months, the city broke out into war-Hunters, and the Makuta trying to take over.

She was left alone again-to fend for herself. Again.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone_.

It had been months since this all had started-and it had only been twice that she had seen Nuju-let alone Vakama.

She was left behind, because she was 'too young' which had always set fire to her heart. She wasn't useless, and she hated being treated like she was. But she stood behind, forcing a smile as she watched the closest thing to friends walk off-who knows when they'd come back? She'd been damned to know she thought moodily as she hung her legs over the edge of the railing on one of the Knowledge towers-actually it was where Nuju usually was when he wasn't off being a Toa.

It had a pretty view, she thought sighing as she stared off into space. She loved the sky, but she preferred to see Nuju working-heck, just seeing him at least! She knew that she couldn't-and it was a bad idea to try and go to find them-she had her own duties that she privately took care of-like doing her quiet little rounds around the Metru's. Dark Hunters were swarming even more of the City-and even if the Toa Metru were doing their best, they still came. She sighed again, and slipped back over the railing.

"Where ARE you guys..?" She whispered to no one.

She sighed again-she seemed to be doing that a lot now a days. She closed her eyes, and sent up an unspoken prayer-hoping that Mata Nui would hear it.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

Months turned into a year, and soon enough, the Matoran were in a full retreat of the city. There was no point in trying to hold it all-so they fell back and created a secret hall of sorts-where the Matoran that hadn't surrendered to the Hunters lived. Siahta ended up taking care of most things-determined to show everyone that she was NOT useless.

She worked herself as hard as she could-to forget that Vakama left her behind because damn it all, he STILL thought she was weak. To forget that despite her regular prayers to Mata Nui that they would come home soon. To forget how much she actually MISSED them all-even if she denied being fond of both Vakama and Nuju. (as well as the rest of them)

They were all over-organizing rebellions, raids, planning, analyzing, ready to overthrow the Hunters every opportunity that they had. Time rushed by her and before she knew it, she was already sixteen. Not that anyone else really cared-not that she really wanted them to anyways. She never liked birthdays. It didn't even matter at that time. Because one day, her world came to a screeching halt, as Vakama had quietly told her that Nuju and Sorayanna had bother mysteriously disappeared.

Their 'intelligence' suspected that they were taken prisoner. Most prisoners of the Hunters, never really came back out alive. So he was dead, her mind told her numbly. Nuju, the one who she (even if she refused to admit it) loved, was dead.

But he can't be! A childish part of her protested loudly. _'He CAN"T be dead!'_ She clung to that hope-as foolish as she thought it. And every night, though she never really believed much in the Great Spirits, knelt in the Darkness, and prayed that Nuju would come back home someday-soon. And that he would be ok.

Only part of that wish would be granted.

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
_

**_-Several years later-_**

Sayla Metru, was a fairly intelligent child. Not as smart as her older brother-whom she got along with splendidly, except for the fact that he was REALLY lazy-too lazy for her liking. But she was still smart. By the age of five or six, most of her questions involved one major character in her life.

And, still being a child, had a habit of asking the same question more than once in a day-more than ten times in a week. Every day, when she went to bed, she would look up at her father-her golden eyes wide, and ask '_Daddy, when is Mommy coming home?'_

And every time, Nuju stopped in his tracks, even though he told himself over and over, damn it he should be able to answer this without his heart clenching painfully. 'Soon.' He would tell the little girl, his daughter, damn it THEIR daughter, and kiss her on the forehead.

'Soon' he promised her-and deep inside, he prayed that it indeed would be soon. Siahta Metru-Sayla's mother, had a very good reason for being gone often. But curse it all, she was gone for FAR too long for Sayla, and more than often Nuju.

But with her duties to bother Ta and Ga-Koro, she was gone for quite awhile-putting the villages before her family-stopping only briefly in to say hello, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, listen to the little girl excitedly tell her about the Makua that she saw, and how absolutely _HUGE_ it was, and how it was about to eat her but Daddy saved her, making her mother laugh, and have an extremely worried look on her face.

_Sht, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
_

Time passed, as it always did, and Sayla Metru grew up, as all children do. Siahta still stopped in, and the void between visited seemingly grew shorter for the young girl, but Spirits above, it still wasn't enough. She loved her mother, but she didn't EVER get to see her-and the girl thought that it was HIGHLY unfair. Weren't her family more important than the stupid Villages?

Sayla would constantly insist to her father-who would get a pained look on his face when she again, stubbornly refused to give up on the subject. If it was anything that Sayla learned from her mother, Nuju would defiantly say it was her stubbornness. Endearing and exceedingly annoying at the same time.

_'She has duties to attend to. As do I-it's not her fault. She's only doing what she has to do.'_ Nuju would explain to Sayla over and over-like he had done when she was a young child. At least, he thought as Sayla walked away, still angry, but quickly forgetting so as she practiced her aiming with her spiked chain, that was what he told himself. She was not going to think of her mother.

She was not going to think of that woman. She frowned in concentration as she whipped the spike studded chain out again. She refused to turn and regard the woman standing behind her. She already knew who it was.

"Sayla." That soft, tired voice called to her, and Sayla pulled up short, stopping her swing, and turning sharply to regard her mother.

She forced a smile-a bitter one, but smile. She shouldn't blame her mother. She had duties to attend to. That's what Sayla told herself over and over-but as she got older, it just WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH.

"Hello Mother!" Sayla said, forcing the cheerfulness, which somehow wasn't hard. Even now, she still enjoyed her mother-in some sick way.

"I'm home." Siahta's voice carried a trace of tiredness, but the smile on her face told all that Sayla needed._ '**for now.'**_ Some part of Sayla's mind sneered, and acid filled her throat as she stared at her mother.

"I know…" Sayla said quietly. The two stared at each other-until Sayla could stand it no longer. Call it impulse, call it held in spite, she didn't know. "Don't bother talking to me, until you really do have something to say, ok? I've been waiting for months for you to come home-and if this is all you have to say, I don't wanna hear it." The words tumbled out from her lips, and she hardly realized that she who was speaking. someone who was usually kind, and somewhat soft-spoken- was speaking so harshly, and cold.

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

"Sayla…" The girl stopped in her tracks as she stormed to Mount Ihu. Fury blazed in her gold eyes-as she spun around to face a familiar face. "What do you want?" Sayla snapped-her voice uncharacteristically harsh as she glared at the current guardian of Ko-Koro.

"You shouldn't have said that." Kopaka deadpanned to her-and she didn't even need for him to mention names for her to understand.

"I don't care!" Sayla shouted, stomping her foot. "I don't care anymore! I don't care if what I said was out of line! All the time she comes home, it's like she EXPECTS something from me! What do I owe her?!" she yelled, anger boiling over her, her usually cheerful voice angry, as well as hurt. Kopaka fixed her with a glare, that normally would have startled her, or at least stopped her rant-but she was heedless of it now.

"And don't tell me what to do Kopaka! I don't care if you think I'm childish or acting immature, you don't know what it's like! Heck I don't think you even care! So just….just leave me alone!" The girl's voice rose higher, the broke, as she turned, and attempted to storm away.

"Calm down." Kopaka's voice was short-but not quiet unkind.

"Leave me alone." Sayla demanded, though she refused to look at him, because damn it all, she was not going to let him see her cry! "She goes around, is gone forever, and then acts like she actually expects everyone to rush up and welcome her home!" Sayla growled out-tears stinging at her eyes.

"Well too bad! I don't care anymore! I don't want to see her!" Words tumbled out of her mouth, and Kopaka sighed, eyes narrowing.

"You know your lying to yourself." It was probably the most she had heard him say all at once, and at one point she would have been surprised, but now she didn't really care. "You missed her. You're mad that she's not around more. You're hurt that she isn't." Kopaka told her, his voice flat and firm-not making his words questions, but statements.

Firm, hard, flat, but overall soothing somehow.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
_

"Am I really that easy to read?" Sayla asked, sniffling quietly. There was almost something that could be described as a chuckle come from the Toa of Ice.

"You are a very open person. It's not hard." His voice was blunt, but softer than usual. Pity, Sayla guessed, and she frowned again.

"Why do you give a damn anyway?" She asked, pulling up and away from him, scrubbing her face quickly. She didn't want his pity-not now. Not ever. Not from him.

"You're more annoying than usual when you AREN'T cheerful." Kopaka said after a long moment-his voice almost defensive. '_Is he…saying he's worried?'_ Sayla asked mentally. Nice that he was worried. But slightly unexpected. Ok, a lot unexpected. Kopaka said she was annoying on almost a daily basis-when they saw each other that is.

"You let your emotions get the best of you." Kopaka told her shortly-apparently spotting the surprise on her face.

"Nice to see you too…" Sayla muttered quietly-anger fading slightly.

Kopaka sighed, and frowned. "Why would I be glad to see you?" He asked shortly-and Sayla cracked a small smile.

"Because you love me and you know it." She told him, half hearted attempt at humor in her voice.

"You wish." Kopaka muttered under his breath-and Sayla smiled again.

"Ah, it's the truth though popsicle."

Kopaka muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you're annoying' under his breath, but he allowed the girl, who was back to a calmer, less explosive personality, to walk back to Ko-Koro with him

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

He didn't even need to go ask what had happened with Sayla and Siahta-he already knew from the confused and hurt look on Siahta's face, and the fact that Sayla was gone-and Kopaka had shortly followed.

He sighed, and rested his head against the wall, and took a deep breath-freezing as he heard soft footsteps on the ground. "She hates me, doesn't she…?" Siahta's soft voice asked, melancholy lacing it.

"She doesn't." Nuju said sharply, turning to her.

"She has your temper Siahta. She says things that she knows very well she doesn't mean."

"Not in this case Nuju." Siahta replied, her voice low, as she looked away from him. "She meant that. I don't have to be around for a long time to know that." She murmured-bitterness in her voice, as Nuju flinched slightly.

"And I suppose that she has a point." She sighed finally, shaking her head.

"Family before duty…" She said dully. "I should have learned that earlier….maybe then this wouldn't be happening."

_I want you to know it's a little fd up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

"It doesn't matter." Nuju told her, wrapping his arms around her-feeling the gentle warmth radiating off of her.

"Yes it does." Siahta sighed, pulling away. "Too many excuses…too many things that came before you." She frowned, and bit her lip-a habit that was from the past when she tried to restrain emotion.

"It doesn't MATTER." Nuju told her firmly, pulling her against him, like he had always done. "We all make mistakes. We learn not to make them again." He told her as she rested her head on his chest.

"I missed you…" Her voice was soft, broken.

"You have no idea…" Nuju murmured in her ear, rocking her slightly.

_It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

Sayla had finally calmed herself-and was back to a quieter girl. "Sorry Kopaka…" She told him sheepishly, her face flushing. "I didn't mean to blow up and everything…" She apologized, and Kopaka snorted.

"Just be quiet." He muttered. "You're annoying enough already. Just don't do that again." He told her-and she grinned, and hugged the Ice Toa-who stiffened considerably.

"Okay!" She promised him, her eyes sparkling with a familiar open kindness. His eye twitched slightly, but he remained silent-and Sayla knew that she shouldn't push him any father.

"G'Night Kopaka." She told him-and without a reply back, the two went their separate ways. Sayla entered the house-hearing soft snoring as she crept by her brothers room, and soft murmuring of her parents-and felt a twinge of regret. She would apologize in the morning. Defiantly. She slipped into her own room, and smiled slightly. Even if for only a little bit…the whole family was here now.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
_

When she was younger, she often longed, begged, dreamed for Malvado to come back-for her Daddy to come get her again.

Even the days when she was happy…she still wished he'd come back. She wished that he would at least come a visit. Even as she got older- that small childish hope never died. Even if he never did come back.

Even if she never did know where he went that rainy night, she still hoped that he would come back magically someday.

_Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
_

After she met Nuju, in short, she turned lovesick. Sappy-but unfortunately true. And as mission after mission happened-as the tide of the Hunters got steadily more and more, she grew more and more worried-for everyone.

She longed every night that they were gone, that they would come home. Be safe. Be ok. That's all she wanted. She wanted Nuju to come back, she wanted him to be ok, to stay for just a little while longer.

One more hour.

Every time she did talk with him, in just NEVER seemed to be long enough.

_Please come back home...  
_

Sayla when she was a child, had surprised Nuju once. She got down on her knees, beside her bed, and spoke in a very quiet voice-that was hazy and almost unintelligible. "wanna mommy ta coom h'me soon. 'Men." She mumbled, then pulled herself into bed-waiting expectantly for Nuju to come in-and again, she asked him like she asked every night.

"When's Momma coming back?" And every night when she asked, he told her the same thing.

"Soon." Though he wasn't totally sure how soon 'Soon' was.

_Please come back home..._

Even as she was older-and angry and wishful that her mother would come home, despite the things she told her father, they always were the same thing, encrypted different ways with the same thing.

_"I want Mother HOME."_

Whether it was in the protesting that Siahta was never around, or the sulky, 'she's never around anyways' tone.

She was like any other-she just wanted her mother home.

_Please come back home..._

It was like she was no longer a grown adult anymore-but a young, confused girl, like she had been years ago.

Her head was rested on Nuju's chest, his arms wrapped around her, her shield from all the world, her eyes squeezed shut, as he murmured into her ear.

"I don't want to leave…." She whispered finally, her voice almost inaudible.

"Then don't." was her simple reply from Nuju.

"You came back home….stay."

But somehow, even if they both wanted that so desperately, they both knew that it could never happen.

_Please come back home..._

**

* * *

**

**I really have nothing to say. Written at like midnight, WAY too long….and really random. And not very good. XD I like this song I guess… It's a good song. Just, yeah, that's where I got my idea for that. Um…Sayla is Siahta's daughter-and this is just a darker version of her-she's not a dark person. She's not hyper, but she's friendly. So uh….yeah. Um, as you probably noticed, I'm slowly dissapearing from FF. I'll be back soon- as soon as I get another goot idea for a story. And that it's not like twenty degrees in my room. XD Oh, yeah I bleeped out the words so I could put it in T instead of M….that's about it. (I think I missed a few though ;;)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
